the impossible
by lizzy-sarah'-teampaul
Summary: what happens when bella falls inlove with her bestfriend emmett? ah, x
1. chapter 1the ball has dropped

i looked to my bestfriend his girlfriend jessica. i sighed. i don't know why i was jealous of her, well she was impecibly gorgeous. but there was something else something that made me want to rip her perfect brown hair from her head. normally i wouldn't be violent but she just sent jealousy through me. i haven't the foggiest about what though.

Emmett walked over to me with that bimbo on his arm. "hey bells!"he said.

"emmett!"he winked at me, and i winked back.

"y'know you're lookin' rather short you shrunk" i stuck my tounge out.

"why emmett you look like a teddy bear today. are you off to a teddy bear's picnik?." i eyed the picnik basket in emmetts hand.

"yeah, we are. and by the way he's _my_ teddy bear."it was that bimbo. and with that she dragged him off and he looked back and mouthed "sorry".

later on, emmett texted me

_hey, sorry about that! y'know how she is! can i come round? em, **xx**_

why did the kisses stand out so much?? i text him back.

_yeeaah, it's ok. b, xx._

5 minutes later there was a at the door. i ran down the stairs and opened the door to emmett.

"bellaa!"emmett said and grabbed me into one of his infamous bear hugs.

"emmett" i said in the same tone!"let's go upstairs" i said. as we went upstairs i wondered how long until charlie would be back because i had to make him dinner.

i turned on my laptop and signed in to msn.

"soo... em, how was the picnik.?"i asked him. he burst into laughter.

"terrible, jess got shit on by a bird and started to cry 'cause it was in her hair. i couldn't help but laugh. jess was really annoyed." after i stopped laughing i smacked emmett over the head.

"emmett dale mcarthy-cullen! jess will be very annoyed that you told me this!"i said. and knowing jess she would kill me.

"oh well she'll have to deal with it! you're my bestfriend and i tell you everything!" aw. but why did i feel terrible when he used the word bestfriend?

"aww getting all soft are we teddy bear?"i said and ruffled his hair. mock anger crossed his face. he playfully hit me. i hit him back with my little loosly put his hands around my neck as if to strangle me. whilst he was doing this i tripped of the powercord for my we fell to the ground emmet put his arms on my waist so i landed on top of him, i think it was to break my fall. and for one tiny second we were looking eachother in the eye all my questions were answerd.

i bella marie swan was in love with emmett dale mcarthy-cullen.

_**reveiw!!!**_

_**elizaaabeeth xx**_


	2. Chapter 2 anger, well only for a while

_**a/n; i've got a new story in mind and i'm thinking of co-writing it so maybe my writing get better and i think it might be nice so either reveiw and ill pm you or pm me., for the story idea/ summary..**_

**_previously on the impossible....._**

_and for one tiny second we were looking eachother in the eye. all my questions were answerd. _

_i bella marie swan was in love with emmett dale mcarthy-cullen._

"uh, sorry" emmett god how am i suppoused to do this.

"yeah, sorry."there was just one thing to say. **_awkward. _**well he could see that i'm in love with him. the understanding is finaly there. the jealousy, the staring and the being observant.

"i... errr.. gottaa go...." emmett said. he definately knew.

"okay" i smiled.

after he left i felt empty. like i was missing apart of me. _you'll see him tommorrow bella._

i couldn't stop thinking about him all night. i had to tell him how i felt. but i knew he would regect me. and there was jess, why have me when he could have her? or any other girl for that matter? even if i was the slightest bit pretty he wouldn't be be interested because he's seen me through my whole life. he's even seen me with braces.

in the morning, i jumped in my truck and drove to school. I was nervous. I didn't know what to he even talk to me?

when i got to school emmett ran over to me. wow. he was amazing. as soon as i got out of the car he pulled me up into a big bear hug. i breathed in his sent inconspicuously. well i hope it was inconspicuous.

"i've missed you!" he's missed me! he broke off the hug.

"where's jess?" i asked.

"she's ill" i couldn't help but feel a bit upset that he only wanted to talk to me cause' jess wasn't here. i wasn't upset i was angry.

"so is that the only reason you want to talk to me? cause' jess isn't here?" i said and stormed off. i know. childish right!

"no, bella wait!" he said running after me. i just walked faster. as i stormed off to first period i realised that i was being stupid and i should forgive him. but i wont. throughout the whole day whenever he talked to me i ignored him. when it was time to go home he banged on my truck window ane said

"bella don't do this!" i just drove off. when i looked at my rearveiw mirror i saw emmett's car behind me. i growled. _why doesn't he leave me alone._

but for some reason all i wanted to do was forgive him. i drove into my drive and parked my car. as i walked up the porch steps he grabed my arm.

"bella talk to me. please. i-i-i-i-" he stutterd.

"i what?"

"i love you" he whisperd and leant down and kissed me.

_**A/n: hmm....... lucky**__** bella...**_

**_xx_**


	3. Chapter 3 i can't fighth this feeling a

**_Sorry about the wait. I'm not gonna say I was busy because I wasn't. I just never got round to updating. So there's gonna be a play list at the end :D and emmett POV. Just for you!_**

Previously on the impossible

_"bella talk to me. please. I-I-I-I-" he stuttered._

_"I what?"_

_"I love you" he whispered and leant down and kissed me._

chapter 3-what the hell!

**_Bella-p.o.v_**

What the hell? I love him but he's my best friend. And he has a girlfriend. I am not the other girl.

"Emmett" I said trying to break-free of his kiss. "Emmett dale Mcarthy-Cullen stop it" I shouted.

"What?" emmett said. He looked hurt. This is going to be difficult.

"I can't do this. It's wrong." he just ran out. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I burst into a fountain of tears.

Emmett-p.o.v

"bella talk to me. please. I-I-I-I-"I stuttered.

"I what?" oh god it's time to tell her.

"I love you"I breathed. Here goes. I leaned down and kissed her_. _bella muttered something into my mouth. But I didn't care. I have always loved her. Even with braces.

"Emmett dale Mcarthy-Cullen stop it" she shouted as she broke free. I froze. She doesn't love me back. My whole world started to break.

"What?" I forced out.

"I can't do this. It's wrong." I couldn't breathe. I did what I do best. I ran.

When I got in my house I ran past my mother, father. Sister, her boyfriend and my brother and his girlfriend. When I got too my bedroom I broke down. I was covered in blackness and didn't resurface.

"Emmett dale Mcarthy-Cullen wake up." my sister Alice shouted. I looked at my alarm it was 8 pm on Sunday 28th of February. I had been under for three whole days."what on earth possessed you to tell her?" I told Alice everything and she was somewhat omniscient so she probably guessed that I told her that I loved her. I groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it" Alice sighed.

"She cam into school on Friday looking like a wreck. what on earth did you do to her emmett?" Edward my twin brother.

"Arghh. I have to speak to jess." Jess my girlfriend. Who I am not interested on one bit. She screams cause' she got shit on by a bird honestly.

"Emmett. Break It too her gently" Alice said. Oh so it looks like I'm gonna dump her now. I just grabbed my phone and text her:

it's over.

That was it. I know it was rude but I just couldn't string her along. I was in love with Isabella Marie swan and I couldn't hide it any longer. I remember Thursday morning when I decided I was going to tell her......

****flashback****

I was standing in the shower listening in the shower when my bella's favourite song came on. Wait my bella? Well she is my best friend. I sung along to the song.

_I cant fight this feeling any longer_  
_And yet Im still afraid to let it flow_  
_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_And even as I wander_  
_Im keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winters night_  
_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars_  
_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
_I've been running round in circles in my mind_  
_And it always seems that Im following you, girl_  
_Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find_

_And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night_  
_And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Come crushing through your door_  
_Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore._

Then I realised something. I'm in love with Isabella Marie swan and I couldn't fight this feeling anymore.

****end of flashback****

oh god my life is messed up.

play list:

i can't fight this feeling-the cast of glee

kiss n tell-kesha

no air- jordan sparks

misery buisness-paramore.


End file.
